Tulus
by AsaManis TomatCeri
Summary: Jarum jam yang sempat terhenti, kini kembali berputar. Bukan cinta, tapi penyesalan... dan keikhlasan.../ "Cari orang yang mencintaimu dengan tulus tanpa kau harus memintanya..."/ CANON/ RnR?


**Yohooo~ apa kabar semua? Banyak yang ngira aku vakum ya? XD aku cuma hiatus mendadak karena magang kerja beberapa bulan lalu. Hiatusnya udah selesai, sekarang publish fic~**

**Maaf, yang nangih aku update fic dan sekuel, aku belum bisa bayar sekarang. Tapi aku usahakan secepatnya. :')**

**Fic ini... aku dapet inspirasinya pas lagi baca ulang novel berjudul Perahu Kertas karangan Dee. Ohmy... Itu novel udah aku baca ulang 3 kali, tetep seru! **

**Happy reading~**

**.**

**Naruto © **Masashi Kishimoto

**and a story by **AsaManis TomatCeri

**.**

**Terinspirasi dari novel berjudul Perahu Kertas karangan Dee**

**.**

**WARNING: **CANON, OOC (maybe), typo, etc.

**.**

**Tulus**

**.**

Aku berdiam diri, mematung memandang gadis rupawan di depan mataku. Ia tengah duduk melamun di bangku taman dekat pintu gerbang Konoha. Ya, tempat ini. Di mana banyak kisah tentang aku dan dia dulu. Saat pertama bertemu, dan saat berpisah... Setiap kali aku meninggalkannya di sini, aku melihat barang sedikit wajahnya yang sedih.

Sadar... Aku sadar bahwa aku yang pernah membuatnya sedih dulu. Hey, tapi tahukah bahwa betapa aku sangat mencintainya. Mungkin gengsiku saja yang enggan untuk mengatakannya, dan hatiku yang dulu sangatlah gelap. Mementingkan dendamku terlebih dahulu.

Ia masih tak menyadari aku berdiri di sini karena terlalu asyik dengan lamunannya. Apa yang sedang ia lakukan melamun di sana? Apa yang sedang ia fikirkan? Perlahan langkah kakiku melangkah, tubuhku berkata untuk mendekatinya. Namun...

"SAKURA!"

Langkahku terhenti mendengar pekikan itu. Aku kembali diam di tempat semula. Dari sisi yang berlawanan, terlihatlah sosok _Hokage_ pirang itu berlari kecil ke arah gadis yang sedari tadi kupandangi itu.

"Naruto, kau lama sekali!"

"Iya iya, maaf. Ayo, kita ke _Ichiraku_ terlebih dahulu~"

Mereka berjalan dengan kejam tanpa menyadari bahwa aku ada di sini. Naruto menggandeng tangannya. Ya, menggandeng tangannya. Tangan Haruno Sakura.

Tidak ada yang salah. Karena sebelum aku kembali ke desa ini, mereka memang sudah menjalin hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih. Dan aku... hanya menjadi orang yang menyesali hidupku seumur hidup. Kenapa? Dengan kebodohanku, aku kehilangan kakakku. Satu-satunya orang yang menyayangiku. Dan kini juga... Aku kehilangan orang yang aku cintai...

**oOo**

Uzumaki Naruto. Tengah asyik meneguk kuah ramennya untuk mangkuk yang kedua. Sementara gadis di sebelahnya masih sibuk memutar-mutarkan mie dengan sumpitnya. Lama seperti itu, hingga bocah Uzumaki itu selesai dan meletakkan mangkuknya, ia menengok ke arah samping, melihat gadis di sebelahnya masih juga belum menghabiskan mie ramennya.

"Ada yang mengganggumu, Sakura?" tanya Naruto akhirnya.

Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya dan kini menatap Naruto, "Ah, tidak." Sakura menggeleng.

Tak puas dengan jawaban Sakura, Naruto mendesah kecil sambil tersenyum, "Katakan saja," katanya. Gadis bermarga Haruno itu pun kembali menatap mie ramennya barang sesaat, kemudian kembali menatap Naruto, "Aku hanya berfikir, pasti akan lebih menyenangkan jika kapan-kapan kita ajak Sasuke, dan guru Kakashi makan bersama lagi."

Senyum manis Naruto berganti menjadi senyum kecut. Memang sejak kepulangan Sasuke sejak perang saat itu, tim tujuh hanya berkumpul sekali saat makan bersama di Ichiraku. Itu pun bersama dengan Sai dan guru Yamato. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Naruto jadi miris. Lebih tepatnya, Sakura jadi sering melamun sejak kepulangan Sasuke.

Apa Sakura masih mencintainya?

Pertanyaan itu cukup disimpan di dalam hati lelaki berkulit tan ini saja. Ia tidak mau mempermasalahkannya begitu panjang hingga akhirnya nanti mengingatkan Sakura pada masa lalu. Betapa cintanya Sakura pada Sasuke dulu.

Sejak kepergian Uchiha berambut _emo_ itu, tak ada lagi tawa lepas Sakura selain bersama Naruto. Tak ada lagi Sasuke yang melindungi Sakura selain Naruto atau dirinya sendiri. Tentu itu membuat Sakura melihat Naruto lebih dekat, dan rasa pada Sasuke perlahan memudar hingga akhirnya ia menerima Naruto untuk masuk dalam hatinya sebagai seorang kekasih.

Tapi kenapa sejak Sasuke kembali Sakura semakin merasa tersiksa? Apa karena hubungannya dengan Naruto yang menguncinya untuk tidak bisa kembali mencintai orang itu?

Jadi apa memang Sakura masih mencintai Sasuke?

Naruto menghela nafas, baru ia akan bicara, seorang Anbu muncul di belakangnya.

"Tuan Hokage, ada yang mencari Anda." ucap Anbu bertopeng itu. Naruto menengok dan mengangguk pelan. Sakura ikut menengok, dan Naruto menyadarinya.

"Sakura, maaf aku—"

"Tidak apa-apa..." ucap Sakura memutuskan ucapan Naruto. Naruto tersenyum dan kemudian pergi.

Atau mungkin Sakura jadi sering melamun karena sekarang Naruto jadi Hokage, dan sering meninggalkannya? Baiklah, kali ini ia tidak boleh menuduh Sakura tentang perasaannya pada Sasuke dulu. Karena ada dua kemungkinan. Entahlah.

Kini gadis itu sendiri, kembali menatap hambar mie ramennya sendirian. Ayame yang saat itu menjaga kedai pun tak berani bicara dan hanya sibuk mengaduk kuah ramen racikannya.

Beberapa menit berlalu. Tiba-tiba Sakura merasakan seseorang duduk di sebelahnya. Ia tak perdulikan dan masih menunduk memainkan sumpit. Hingga...

"Kenapa membiarkan makananmu menjadi dingin seperti itu?"

Sakura terkejut mendengar suara itu. Ia menengok, mendapati sosok lelaki tampan tengah menatapnya dengan mata obsidiannya. Mata yang tak berubah sejak dulu pertama kali ia lihat, mata hitam yang mampu membuatnya tersihir untuk ingin lebih dekat dengannya.

"...Sasuke...," Sakura kembali melihat ramennya yang sudah kaku, "mengagetkanku saja."

"Kau terkejut karena melamun."

"..."

Sukses. Ucapan Sasuke membuat Sakura diam.

Tanpa ada percakapan apapun, Sasuke memesan ramen dan makan. Setelahnya, ia mengajak Sakura untuk pulang. Karena bagaimanapun ini sudah sore dan Sakura seperti orang yang baru sembuh dari frustasi karena terus diam di kedai tadi.

.

.

Di jalan yang bermandikan sinar matahari sore berwarna oranye, Sakura akhirnya berani bersuara setelah diam selama hampir setengah jalan.

"Sasuke," panggil gadis itu. Sasuke hanya melirik sesaat, kemudian kembali melihat jalan lurus ke depan. Tanpa menjawab, ia yakin Sakura sudah tahu Sasuke akan mendengarnya. "Kenapa kau bisa bersikap biasa saja setelah tiga tahun silam meninggalkan desa?"

Langkah Sasuke terhenti mendengar pertanyaan Sakura, membuat gadis itu ikut menghentikan langkahnya. Kini mereka bertatap-tatapan.

"Apa aku harus minta maaf dan bersikap lebih ramah pada orang-orang di desa ini?" Bukan menjawab, Sasuke balik bertanya karena merasa tersindir.

"B-bukan begitu maksudku."

"Lalu?"

Sakura tak menjawab lagi. Lama ia menunduk dan Sasuke menatapnya, menunggu maksud Sakura, akhirnya Sakura menggeleng, "Ng... Lupakan saja."

Sakura kembali melangkah mendahului Sasuke. Dalam hati... Sasuke berharap. Berharap bahwa maksud Sakura adalah 'Kenapa kau bisa bersikap biasa saja setelah tiga tahun tidak bertemu denganku?'. Jika iya, maka Sasuke akan menjawab bahwa perasaannya berubah. Ia ingin lebih mencintainya. Namun terlambat, kan. Cinta Sakura kini hanya untuk Naruto.

Maka Sasuke menepis bayang-bayangnya itu dan kembali berjalan mengikuti Sakura.

**oOo**

Tok... Tok...

"Masuk," ucap gadis bermata hijau permata di sana masih sambil berkutat pada catatan medisnya. Sambil terus menulis, ia dapat merasakan pintu telah terbuka dan seseorang telah masuk dalam ruangannya. Saat mendongak, ternyata itu adalah sosok Uchiha tampan yang kini tengah mendekat ke arah mejanya.

"Aku mau minta obat merah dan kain perban, ada?" tanya Sasuke datar. Sakura mengangguk kecil dan menunjuk ke arah lemari obat di sebelah kanannya, "Di sebelah sana."

Sasuke berjalan, mata Sakura masih tak lepas, ia masih terus memandangi Sasuke yang masih mengenakan pakaian Anbunya itu. Tunggu, untuk apa Sasuke mencari obat merah dan perban?

"S-Sasuke, untuk apa kau mencari—" Ucapan Sakura terhenti seketika tatkala melihat Sasuke membuka lilitan kain perban di bahunya yang sudah berwarna merah darah. Bahunya... terluka. Bodoh, kenapa Sakura baru sadar kalau bahu Sasuke terluka.

Brak!

"Tunggu, Sasuke!" Secepat kilat Sakura berdiri dari tempatnya dan mendekat ke arah Sasuke, tangannya ia gunakan untuk menarik tangan Sasuke yang hendak meneteskan cairan obat merah pada luka di bahunya. Sasuke menatap Sakura heran. Sakura menatapnya balik, "Kau... bodoh. Padahal ada aku, kau bisa memanggilku untuk mengobati lukamu. Aku ini ninja medis..."

"Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu—"

"Walau kau bilang seperti itu, aku akan tetap mengobatinya. Kau tidak boleh salah untuk mengobati lukanya...," ucap Sakura yang kemudian mengambil alkohol, kemudian menuangkan alkohol itu pada kapas, "sekarang duduklah." lanjut Sakura sambil menyuruh Sasuke duduk di kursi dekat sana. Sasuke menurutinya tanpa merespon ucapan apapun.

Kenapa? Walau ucapan Sasuke begitu dingin—tak berubah sejak dulu—tapi Sakura tak peduli. Hanya Sakura yang begitu tulus dan tak merasa sakit dengan ucapan Sasuke yang tajam. Seakan Sakura mengerti, walau ucapan Sasuke begitu dingin, namun ada kehangatan di balik itu semua. Memang pada kenyataannya, Sasuke bicara seperti itu hanya untuk menjaga perasaan Sakura. Agar Sakura tak perlu mencintai orang seperti Sasuke, yang sudah menyakitinya entah berapa ribu kali.

Namun kini, ia tegar sambil terus membersihkan kotoran pada luka Sasuke dengan kapas. Dalam diam, Sakura kemudian mengambil kain perban dan melilitkannya perlahan ke bahu kanan Sasuke yang Sakura duga tertancap besi atau kunai. Mungkin ini bekas misi semalam yang ia dapat.

Selesai, kemudian Sakura mengalirkan chakra medisnya pada luka Sasuke. Lelaki ituu memejamkan mata sebentar, rasanya begitu hangat... Mungkin juga seperti hatinya yang selalu hangat jika di dekat gadis ini.

"Hiks..."

Sasuke membuka matanya dan melihat ke arah Sakura yang tertunduk... menangis?

"Hey, kau ini kenapa?"

.

Di sisi lain. Di luar ruangan, berdiri sosok Naruto yang tersenyum hendak mengetuk pintu. Namun ia urungkan niatnya setelah telinganya mendapati ada suara Sasuke di dalam. Hokage muda itu memilih diam di sana dan mendengar apa yang terjadi di dalam.

"Kenapa...? Kenapa kau selalu merasa bisa melakukannya sendirian? Apa kau tidak menghargai aku sebagai ninja medis?"

Naruto hanya diam mendengar suara Sakura yang bisa ia tebak tengah menangis sekarang. Apa Sasuke... yang membuatnya menangis? Ada apa? Naruto hanya bertanya sendiri dalam hati.

.

"...dari dulu kau selalu begitu. Kau menyimpan semuanya sendirian... Hiks..." Sambil menangis, Sakura terus mengalirkan chakranya.

"Sudahlah, ini hanya luka kecil. Kenapa kau begitu mempermasalahkannya?" Sasuke berusaha untuk tetap tenang. Walau sebenarnya... ingin sekali ia menghapus air mata itu dan mengatakan bahwa semuanya karena ia mencintainya. Dan itu tidak boleh, karena Sakura adalah kekasih sahabatnya sendiri.

Andai ada keajaiban, katakanlah jika semua ini karena Sakura masih mencintainya. Katakanlah...

.

Naruto memejamkan matanya. Ia hanya bisa pasrah untuk kemungkinan apa yang akan Sakura katakan.

.

"Karena... kau adalah orang yang berarti untukku..."

Sasuke diam. Mungkin kini ia memang bukan lagi orang yang Sakura cinta. Mungkin kini ia hanya orang yang berarti dalam hidupnya sebagai sosok sahabat, dan orang yang dulu dicinta, namun ia abaikan... Ia sakiti...

.

Lelaki berkulit tan itu mencoba menahan emosinya untuk mengeluarkan air mata. Hey, ia hanya manusia biasa yang bisa menangis. Hatinya teriris tatkala ia sadar, ia mengerti, jika ucapan Sakura yang tadi memiliki makna yang begitu dalam. Bahwa Sakura mengatakannya dengan penuh keraguan, seakan hubungan Sakura dengannya hanyalah menjadi penghalang cinta mereka. Naruto memang sangat mencintai Sakura, tapi bukan ingin Naruto dicintai karena terpaksa.

Apakah tulus hati Sakura masih untuk Sasuke seorang?

Naruto simpan pertanyaan itu untuknya sendiri. Biarlah waktu yang menjawabnya nanti. Ia memilih untuk mengurungkan niatnya menemui Sakura hari ini. Ia memilih kembali ke kantor Hokage.

.

"...dan... dulu aku sangat mencintaimu..." Sasuke sedikit terkejut setelah mendengar ternyata ucapan Sakura masih berlanjut. Sudah, rasanya sudah tidak perlu lagi menahan gengsi, karena memang apapun yang akan Sasuke katakan, Sakura tetap menjadi milik Naruto.

Obsidiannya menatap hijau permata itu lekat, "Dulu... Berarti sekarang tidak?"

Sakura membulatkan matanya mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba. Tapi mungkin memang itu pertanyaan yang tepat dilontarkan untuk Sakura. Apakah dulu bertarti sekarang tidak? Sementara Sasuke yang tidak dapat jawabannya masih terus menatap Sakura yang belum bisa menghentikan air matanya.

Dia Uchiha yang cerdas, dia tidak bodoh untuk mengetahui apa arti tatapan itu. Sakura... masih mencintai dirinya, namun ada beban yang mengharuskan ia menghilangkan rasa itu. Kenapa pula harus ada rasa munafik? Maka Sasuke kali ini tak bisa tinggal diam.

"Di depanku... tidak usah berpura-pura lagi," Tatapannya tetap tajam pada iris _emerald_ gadis itu, dan tentu saja itu justru membuat Sakura makin tidak bisa menahan isak tangisnya terdengar.

"Hiks... Hiks..."

Terdiam. Hening. Ruangan di sana hanya terdengar suara isak tangis gadis itu. Menangisi segala kebodohannya yang plin-plan. Tapi mungkin lebih tepatnya hanya perasaan yang datang kembali. Karena perasaan itu sempat terhenti sebab Sasuke menghilang begitu lama darinya.

Tangan Sakura yang masih tidak mau lepas dari bahu Sasuke kini terasa dingin dan gemetar. Lama mereka bertatapan seperti itu, dengan nada yang tenang Sasuke berucap, "Aku sudah lama membalas perasaanmu."

Lagi. Sakura hanya terdiam dengan bibir yang bergetar, lidahnya begitu kelu untuk berkata-kata. Perasaannya sendiri campur aduk. Senang, terharu, dan... begitu menyesakkan...

Kini Sasuke menatap lurus ke arah jendela, "Naruto orang yang baik dan kuat. Aku yakin dia bisa melindungimu," ucapnya, "dia sangat menyayangimu."

Sakura tahu tentang itu tapi... kenapa? Ada yang membuat hatinya begitu bimbang. Kenapa hanya isak tangisnya yang keluar? Harusnya ia mengatakan sesuatu sekarang. Dan akhirnya lelaki berpakaian Anbu itu berdiri dari duduknya, tangannya ia gunakan untuk memegang kedua tangan Sakura yang semula terus memegang bahu Sasuke. Wajah gadis itu kini tertunduk, helaian-helaian rambut merah muda itu menutupi pipinya yang basah oleh air mata.

"Aku yakin kau bisa bahagia dengannya." ucap Sasuke singkat dan kemudian melepas tangan Sakura. Ia berjalan menuju pintu untuk meninggalkan gadis yang teramat begitu membuat hatinya teriris. Baru ia akan membuka kenop pintu, sebuah suara menghentikannya.

"Sasuke..."

Gadis itu segera bangun dari duduknya dan berjalan cepat menyusul ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke menyadari itu, maka ia berbalik badan, mendapati sosok itu masih menangis. Mata mereka bertatap-tatapan. Tatapan mereka mengatakan... bahwa mereka saling mencintai. "Aku tidak akan bisa bahagia jika tidak bersamamu meski aku sampai mati pun, aku tidak bisa!" Sakura berucap dengan nada yang sesenggukan.

Perlahan tangannya ia gunakan untuk berada di dada Sasuke. Seakan mengatakan agar Sasuke jangan pernah pergi darinya. Tapi tangan kekar Sasuke memegang tangan Kunoichi itu, "Itu hanya ketakutanmu untuk sementara. Aku yakin kau bisa."

Dan tangan Sasuke kini melepas tangan Sakura, seperti perasaannya yang harus segera ia lepas...

Akhirnya... sosok itu pergi, meninggalkan sang gadis menangis sendiri di dekat pintu.

**oOo**

Sepulang berjaga di rumah sakit, Sakura menyempatkan diri untuk ke kedai ramen Ichiraku. Ia yakin jika sore seperti ini Naruto pasti ada di sana. Walau bagaimanapun, Sakura ingin menjadi kekasih yang baik untuk Naruto. Karena ia sadar sudah beberapa hari ini kencannya selalu gagal karena kesibukan masing-masing. Jika sore hari seperti ini mereka baru bisa mengobrol. Itu pun hanya beberapa jam saja.

Mungkin benar kata-kata Sasuke. Ia akan bahagia bersama Naruto. Mungkin kali ini saatnya Sakura harus benar-benar mengubur rasanya pada Sasuke, dan menjadi yang terbaik untuk Naruto. Terkadang apa yang terjadi pada hidup tidak sesuai dengan apa yang kita inginkan, kan?

Setelah sampai di depan kedai, Sakura segera masuk ke dalam, dan ternyata ia tak mendapati sosok berambut pirang yang sedang memakan ramen dengan lahap. Gadis itu terdiam sebentar. Tumben sekali...

"Sakura?" panggil Ayame—gadis cantik penjaga kedai—menyadarkan lamunan Sakura. Karena ia sendiri heran kenapa Sakura datang bukan duduk dan pesan ramen, justru diam berdiri di sana.

"Aaa... Maaf, kak Ayame, apa Naruto sudah mampir ke sini?" tanya Sakura _to the point._ Yah, barang kali Naruto mampir ke sini lebih awal.

Ayame menggeleng pelan, "Naruto tidak ke sini sudah seharian ini."

"Eh?"

**oOo**

Gadis bernama lengkap Haruno Sakura, tengah duduk di bangku taman sendirian. Meski hari sudah gelap, ia tak berniat untuk pulang. Ia di sini untuk menunggunya. Menunggu lelaki dengan cengiran khasnya yang nantinya akan segera ia lihat.

Ia menunggu Naruto yang pasti akan lewat di tempat itu untuk pulang...

Entahlah... Entah kenapa perasaan Sakura begitu gundah. Namun perasaan khawatirnya perlahan hilang setelah melihat sepasang kaki tengah berdiri di depannya. Saat ia mendongak, sosok yang ia tunggu akhirnya datang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Sakura? Ini sudah malam." ucap Naruto yang berwajah khawatir. Sakura tersenyum menahan sakit hatinya. Kenapa? Kenapa ia bisa jahat pada sosok yang begitu bersifat malaikat padanya.

"Aku menunggumu..."

"..." Naruto diam beberapa saat, kemudian mulai duduk di sebelah Sakura. Ia menatap Sakura yang juga menatapnya balik. Beberapa saat kemudian tangannya mulai menggenggam tangan Sakura, "Sakura," Sakura diam, menunggu Naruto berucap.

Dengan perasaan yang teramat menyesakkan, Naruto mulai berucap, "Katakanlah jika kau memang belum siap berhubungan denganku."

Dengan cepat Sakura menggeleng. Naruto tersenyum hangat, "Mungkin aku yang terlalu cepat atau terkesan memaksamu untuk berhubungan—"

"Naruto...," Sakura menatap lembut lawan bicaranya itu, "aku mencintaimu. Tapi mungkin aku yang terlihat... Di matamu aku terlihat tidak siap, tapi sebenarnya aku siap." Sakura memotong pembicaraan Naruto.

"Bahkan kau tertutup untukku, Sakura." Naruto masih menatap serius Sakura. Kini mata gadis itu telah berkaca-kaca. "Aku tidak tahu apakah aku yang tidak peka terhadapmu, atau memang kau yang tidak terbuka padaku." lanjut lelaki berkulit tan itu masih dalam suasana yang serius.

Bukan... Bukan karena Naruto yang tidak peka, tapi memang Sakura yang begitu tertutup pada Naruto. Kenapa Sakura baru menyadarinya sekarang? Kenapa selama ini... ada yang mengganjal di hatinya sehingga tidak bisa mengerti kekasihnya sendiri. Dengan cepat Sakura melepas genggaman Naruto, tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengambil sesuatu dalam saku rok hitamnya.

Lelaki di sampingnya itu hanya diam dan kemudian melihat... sebuah kain merah marun yang Sakura ambil dari sakunya. Sakura menatap kain itu, "Kau lihat...," ucap Sakura, "ini adalah kain yang biasa aku gunakan untuk menjadi pita rambut saat dulu sebelum aku menjadi ninja..."

Naruto memperhatikan Sakura yang berucap begitu dalam, yang terlihat begitu menyayangi benda itu. "Ini pemberian Ino saat dulu, tapi sejak kita rujuk saat ujian chuunin, aku memintanya lagi karena aku sangat menyukainya. Sampai saat ini aku selalu membawanya di dalam saku atau kantung kunaiku. Sudah seperti jimat bagiku."

"..."

"...dan sekarang aku akan memberikan benda berharga ini untukmu." Kemudian ia tatap Naruto. Suasana tegang pun perlahan berganti menjadi hangat. "Aku mau kau menyimpan benda berharga milikku."

Perlahan tangannya terulur, dan tangan Naruto menyambut untuk mengambilnya. Senyum mengembang di wajah lelaki bermarga Uzumaki itu. Ia yakin perkataan Sakura kali ini memang tulus. Lama mereka bertatapan, dan kemudian Naruto menarik bahu Sakura dan memeluknya penuh kasih sayang. Penuh terima kasih.

Di tengah peluk mesra Naruto kepada Sakura, langkah kaki yang sempat terhenti di belakang pepohonan di sana mulai berjalan, meninggalkan tempat itu dalam diam.

Uchiha Sasuke, melihat apa yang telah terjadi di taman malam itu.

Ia berjalan dengan wajah datar. Namun terlihat auranya begitu tidak enak. Baru beberapa meter ia berjalan, di salah satu tembok pembatas jalan tengah berdiri menyandar di tembok itu sambil melihat Sasuke. Sasuke menyadari ada orang di sana, awalnya ia tidak memperdulikannya, namun langkahnya terhenti tatkala suara orang itu terdengar.

"Cemburu?"

Yamanaka Ino. Gadis rupawan yang ternyata menyadari sosok Sasuke tadi tengah melihat adegan yang menurutnya membuat panas hati seorang Uchiha itu. Ini memang sudah cukup jauh dari tempat Sakura dan Naruto di taman tadi, jadi tidak akan terdengar atau terlihat. Sementara Sasuke masih diam tak berniat untuk menengok berbalik badan, "Itu bukan urusanmu!" ucapnya ketus seperti biasa.

Gadis itu menghela nafas sesaat. Seperti itulah Uchiha. "Baiklah, kau cemburu memang bukan urusanku. Tapi ini menjadi urusanku jika sudah menyangkut masalah perasaan Sakura. Sahabatku." ucap Ino memberi penekanan pada kata 'sahabat'. Ingat, Ino adalah yang paling dekat dengan Sakura dan sangat menyayanginya seperti saudara kandungnya sendiri. "Apalagi aku tahu betul sejarah tentang pita kain merah itu." lanjut Ino mencoba bersikap biasa.

Apa maksud Ino? Sejarah? Sasuke yang tertarik dengan pertanyaan itu akhirnya membalikkan badan, "Apa maksudmu?"

Dan Ino merasa ia telah berhasil membuat Sasuke akhirnya bertanya.

Langkah Ino mendekat ke arah Sasuke. Setalah berdiri tepat di hadapannya, ia kembali menyandar pada tembok. Sementara Sasuke masih menatap Ino penuh tanya.

"Seharusnya benda itu diberikan untukmu."

Sasuke mengernyit atas ucapan Ino yang ganjil. Ia tahu Ino akan berucap lagi, maka ia memilih diam, masih menatap Ino yang hanya menatap sepasang kakinya. Tapi sedetik kemudian ia mendongak dan menatap Sasuke, "Sakura sangat mencintaimu. Sejak dulu, sejak ia masih menjadi anak gadis yang lugu dan suka menangis,"

"..."

"Bahkan dia memakai pita kain itu karena agar bisa terlihat cantik di depanmu. Aku memberinya karena dia sahabatku, tapi... aku tidak tahu jika akhirnya ternyata itu menjadi benda berharga untuknya." ucap Ino panjang lebar. Lawan bicaranya masih diam, masih penuh dengan pertanyaan. "Kau tahu, pita kain itu jadi berharga untuknya kenapa? Bukan karena pemberianku," Ino tersenyum, "tapi karenamu."

"Hah?"

Ino memejamkan matanya, mengenang kembali bagaimana dulu sahabat merah mudanya itu, "Untuk pertama kalinya ia merasa cantik dan percaya diri di depan seorang lelaki dengan mengenakan pita kain itu. Itu karenamu. Tapi saat tahu ternyata orang itu adalah kau, aku marah padanya. Dia juga akhirnya mengembalikan pita kain itu dan bermusuhan denganku." Ino terkekeh kecil bernostalgia.

Dulu memang sempat terjadi kejadian pertama Sasuke melihat Sakura. Satu-satunya gadis yang ia kenal berambut merah muda. Maka kesan pertama yang ia lihat adalah rambutnya yang saat itu terlilit pita manis itu. Ia tidak tahu, jika ternyata pertemuan itu begitu berkesan untuk Sakura.

"Tapi akhirnya saat baikan ia meminta kembali benda itu, dia bilang itu akan jadi sangat berharga, maka aku memberinya lagi karena aku memang menyimpannya. Karena ternyata dulu... ia menulis inisial 'SS', yang kutahu adalah 'Sasuke dan Sakura',"

Lagi. Lelaki iris obsidian itu hanya bisa diam. Bukan berarti ia tak perduli, tapi justru karena ia tahu kenyataan... mungkin sampai kapanpun Sakura memang akan tetap mencintainya. Seperti yang Sakura katakan di rumah sakit tadi.

**oOo**

Hari berlalu begitu cepat, dari hari ke hari, seorang Uchiha Sasuke masih terus memperhatikan hubungan Sakura dan Naruto diam-diam. Dari hari ke hari sejak kejadian di rumah sakit, Sakura begitu terlihat telah melupakan Sasuke dan menjalani hubungan dengan Naruto seperti pasangan kekasih pada umumnya.

Kala pagi hari ia berjalan untuk ke tempat latihan, ia melihat sosok Sakura dari kejauhan berjalan membawa kotak bento ke arah rumah Naruto, tentu saja itu pasti sarapan untuk kekasihnya yang sering kali bangun kesiangan. Kala siang hari ia beristirahat dari latihannya, ia melihat Naruto dari kejauhan berjalan dengan senyum sumringah. Bisa ia tebak lelaki itu hendak menemui Sakura di rumah sakit.

Kala sore hari ia pulang berlatih, ia melewati kedai ramen Ichiraku dan mendengar suara gelak tawa Sakura dan Naruto begitu bahagia. Kala ia ke ruang Hokage untuk diberi misi atau melapor, sering kali ia melihat sosok Sakura yang kemudian akan segera pergi melihat kehadiran dirinya.

Tak ada lagi suara berisik gadis itu yang menyemangatinya, tak ada lagi yang mengingatkan kesehatannya, tak ada lagi... suara nyaringnya yang mengatakan bahwa gadis itu sangat menyukainya, menyayanginya, mencintainya. Begitu tulus.

Sakit, Sasuke sakit menerima ini. Namun ia mengambil sisi positifnya bahwa ini adalah resiko yang harus ia tanggung.

**oOo**

Ruang Hokage terlihat begitu sepi, hanya ada sang Hokage yang tengah duduk bersandar di kursinya. Sudah beberapa hari ini kegiatan di desa memang sedang stabil, sehingga misi yang dilakukan para ninja hanya sedikit dan tidak berat, sehingga sang Hokage juga bersantai sesaat.

Bosan dengan kegiatan melamunnya, ia membuka laci meja dan mengambil pita kain milik Sakura. Ia tersenyum pada benda mati itu dan mengelusnya lembut. Dulu ini pernah dipakai oleh kekasihnya, ini sangat berharga, dan kini ia memilikinya. Memikirkan itu saja membuat Naruto begitu senang. Kedua tangannya tergerak meneliti benda itu dari ujung ke ujung. Dan... iris biru samudera itu sedikit membulat mendapati ternyata ada coretan spidol di ujung pita kain itu.

Matanya makin membulat sempurna tatkala mengetahui coretan apa yang tertulis di sana.

Tok... Tok...

Keterkejutan lelaki itu buyar mendengar ketukan pintu. Ia simpan dulu rasa penuh tanyanya itu dan kemudian memasukkan benda itu kembali di laci.

"Masuk,"

Pintu terbuka, memperlihatkan sosok gadis yang ternyata baru saja tadi ia sedang fikirkan. Haruno Sakura, kekasihnya. Ia tersenyum sambil melangkah ke arah Naruto. Ah, ternyata dia tak sendiri, ada Ino di belakangnya.

"Ini data rumah sakit yang kemarin kau minta." ucap Sakura sambil meletakkan dokumen-dokumen tebal di meja.

"Terima kasih," kata Naruto tersenyum tipis. Ada apa ini? Ia tidak bisa bersikap seperti biasa pada Sakura. Tapi Sakura tak menyadarinya dan justru mengangguk, "Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu, aku dan Ino masih banyak tugas." katanya.

Naruto mengangguk, maka Ino segera keluar dari ruangan dan disusul Sakura. Sebelum gadis itu benar-benar pergi, Naruto memanggil, "Sakura,"

Sakura hanya menengok, "Ya?"

"Temui aku di taman nanti sore."

Meski bingung dengan permintaan Naruto yang tiba-tiba—karena biasanya sore hari ia selalu ada di ramen Ichiraku—tapi Sakura mengiyakannya.

**oOo**

Sepulang dari rumah sakit, sesuai janji Sakura datang ke taman. Ia berlari kecil melihat di bangku taman ternyata Naruto sudah duduk menunggunya.

"Naruto," Dan ia sampai di hadapannya, "maaf terlambat."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku ke sini... mau mengembalikan ini." ucap Naruto tanpa basa-basi menyodorkan pita kain pada Sakura yang masih berdiri di hadapannya. Sakura mengambilnya, kemudian menatap Naruto bingung, "Kenapa dikembalikan? Itu kan untukmu."

Naruto berdiri, kemudian memperlihatkan coretan 'SS' di ujung kain itu. Sakura yang baru tersadar akan coretan itu tercekat seketika. "I-itu..."

"..."

"Begini. Aku minta maaf, itu memang aku yang menulisnya tapi... itu sudah lama sekali. Saat dulu..." Ucapan Sakura terhenti, bingung untuk bagaimana ia menjelaskannya. Kenapa ia ceroboh bisa lupa jika ia pernah menulis itu.

"Sekarang aku mengerti, kenapa selama kau berhubungan denganku, selalu seperti ada yang mengganjal di dirimu. Saat memberikan benda ini kau berucap begitu tulus. Karena sejak dulu hatimu memang tidak ada di sini. Hatimu masih tertinggal pada—"

"Naruto..." Sakura menatap Naruto sudah dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Naruto memegang kedua bahu gadis itu, "Sekarang aku tanya padamu. Apa pernah kau memintaku untuk mencintaimu?"

Sakura menggeleng.

"Apa pernah Sasuke meminta agar kau mencintainya?"

Sakura menggeleng lagi. Naruto mengeratkan genggamannya di bahu Sakura, menatapnya begitu dalam, "Cari orang yang bisa mencintaimu dengan tulus, tanpa kau harus memintanya." kata Naruto lembut.

Kini air mata Sakura sudah tak tertahan untuk keluar, "Orang itu adalah kau, Naruto. Kau mencintaiku tulus. Sangat tulus tanpa aku harus memintanya..."

"Kau yang sudah, aku yang belum menemukannya." Tak terasa pipi Naruto sudah basah. Kini... tidak perlu ada kepura-puraan lagi.

"Aku sayang padamu..." ucap Sakura. Maka Naruto memeluknya, "Aku melepaskanmu agar kau tidak perlu merasa terbebani lagi oleh hubungan kita."

Setelah berucap, Naruto melepas pelukannya dan menghapus air matanya, kemudian berbalik badan. Saat ia dan Sakura melihat, ternyata sudah ada sosok Sasuke yang berdiri tegak di hadapannya. Diam melihat apa yang telah terjadi. Naruto mendekat ke arah Sasuke dan...

BUGH!

Pukulan mendarat di pipi Sasuke hingga wajahnya menengok, dan langsung meninggalkan memar juga ujung bibirnya yang mengeluarkan darah. Sakura yang melihatnya hanya menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa sekarang.

Naruto dan Sasuke bertatap-tatapan, "Dari dulu kau memang selalu menang dariku, Sasuke." ucap Naruto tersenyum kecut. Naruto memejamkan mata sebentar, mencoba mengontrol emosinya, dan kemudian ia menepuk bahu Sasuke pelan sambil tersenyum, "Jaga Sakura baik-baik. Jika kau menyakitinya dan tidak bisa melindunginya, aku akan merebutnya kembali darimu." Dan Naruto melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Naruto!" panggil Sakura masih sambil menangis. Naruto menengok dan tersenyum lebar, "Aku harap tim tujuh tetap seperti dulu. Kompak. Itu adalah kita." ucap lelaki itu dan kemudian kembali melangkah, meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura.

Lama mereka seperti itu, akhirnya Sasuke mendekat. Dengan gerakan yang sedikit ragu, Sasuke memegang pipi Sakura dan menghapus air matanya. Gadis itu mendongak, menatap obsidian Sasuke. "Sekarang dan selamanya, aku akan mencintaimu, dan menjagamu, lebih dari siapapun."

Sakura percaya oleh tatapan itu. Mata yang teduh, yang mulai sekarang akan terus menjaganya. Untuk kali ini, ia takkan menyakiti siapapun lagi, dan Sasuke sendiri berjanji akan berterima kasih dengan sang pahlawan—Uzumaki Naruto—yang selalu mengerti perasaan setiap orang.

Darinya ia belajar, bahwa kekuatan digunakan untuk melindungi orang yang disayang dan bukannya untuk membalas dendam. Darinya ia belajar, bahwa orang yang tulus mencintainya akan menyejukkan hatinya, yaitu Sakura. Maka mulai sekarang ia akan mencintai Sakura dengan tulus pula, dan menggunakan kekuatannya untuk melindunginya, dan orang-orang yang ia sayangi kini dan kelak.

Maka jarum detik cinta mereka yang sempat terhenti kembali berputar, mulai berjalan dengan perasaan yang baru. Perasaan baru yang tersampaikan lewat pelukan mereka yang erat di sore hari, bermandikan sinar matahari oranye.

**.**

**OWARI**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OMAKE**

**.**

Di ruang makan kediaman Uchiha, sosok gadis kecil berumur sekitar lima tahun itu duduk sambil menulis sesuatu. Sang ayah yang saat itu sedang berdiri di dapur—baru selesai minum—menjadi penasaran dan akhirnya mendekati putrinya itu. Ia duduk di sampingnya, dan mengelus rambut hitam panjang milik putrinya, "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Uchiha Sasuke kemudian melihat apa yang ada di meja.

Pita kain merah yang warnanya sudah memudar itu tengah ia coret dengan spidol. "Itu kan punya ibu." kata Sasuke.

"Ibu memberinya padaku. Habisnya di sini ada inisial 'SS', aku tahu itu nama ayah dan ibu, makanya aku baru saja menambahkan inisal 'S' lagi di belakangnya. Yang berarti 'Sasuke, Sakura, dan Saki." ucap Uchiha kecil itu dengan bola mata hitamnya yang berbinar menatap pita kain itu.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, anaknya itu memang menuruni otak ayah ibunya yang encer. Dan Uchiha Sakura sendiri yang tengah menyiapkan sarapan di dapur dekat sana jadi terkekeh pelan. Setelah selesai, ia membawa sarapannya itu ke meja makan masih sambil mendengar ucapan-ucapan anaknya yang cerewet menuruni sikap ibunya itu.

"Selesai sarapan aku kan akan menjadi murid akademi. Kata ibu, kalau aku pakai ini di rambutku, aku akan jadi cantik seperti ibu dulu. Aku kan mau terlihat cantik di depan Nao, yah. Anaknya bibi Hinata dan paman Naruto itu!"

"Hei, kau ini masih kecil." kekeh Sakura yang kemudian duduk di hadapan Saki dan Sasuke. Saki hanya manyun, dan itu membuat Sasuke mengacak rambut anaknya gemas, "Sudah, ayo, sarapan dulu. Setelah itu ayah antar ke akademi."

Pagi hari yang cerah akan mengawali hari mereka sebagai keluarga yang hangat. Tentu saja sambil menunggu Uchiha-uchiha lain yang akan terbangun oleh pasangan Sasuke dan Sakura itu.

**.**

**Tulus**

**by AsaManis TomatCeri**

**© 2013**

**End**

**.**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**?**


End file.
